Revenged (Raura)
by avesey19
Summary: Laura and Ross were best friends as long as they can remember. They are now seniors at Leap High School. What happens when a new girl named Courtney tries to get Ross to hate Laura? Would it work?
1. Chapter 1

Ross POV

It's the first day of school, and I'm really excited. I can't wait to see Laura. She's just -I can't really describe it- beautiful.

"Hey mom, dad, I'm leaving for school now!" I yelled.

"Okay sweetie! Have fun!" My mom, Stormie, shouted back.

I walk my way to school. I go to the office to get my schedule, and apparently I got locker 253... The worst locker in the school. There is a history of it, but there isn't enough time to talk about it right at this point.

I put my books in my locker. I have chemistry first.

While I was on my way, I saw this girl in expensive clothes and tons of make up on. She winks at me. Ugh. She's one of those girls. I hope she doesn't hurt my Laur Laur. I give her a disgusted look for her to know I'm not interested.

She walks away, and Laura comes up behind me. The girl gives Laura a 'Stay away from my man' Look. Wow. How low.

"Who the heck is that?" Laura asked.

"I have no clue. Probably one of those snobby rich girls that think she's better then everyone," I answered. "She tried flirting with me, but I gave her a look saying I'm not interested."

"Good," she said back. "I agree."

We continued walking to class, and we saw that girl again, with a whole bunch of guys around her. And half of them have girlfriends. How low.

"Run!" Laura whispered. We ran to class. Then that girl came in. Crap.

"Well well well. Isn't it the ugly girl," The girl said to Laura. "And the hottie!"

"I'm not interested in you," I said through gritted teeth. "She's beautiful!"

"Sure," she scoffed. "Everybody is interested in me. You're lying!" She smirked. Heck no. I am not interested in, ugh, her.

"I am NOT interested in you."

She ignored me. "My name is Courtney. Courtney Eaton."

Oh crap. the principal's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know. You hated me for not updating. For those who think I'm hating on Courtney, I'm NOT! Well, I'll be honest. My parents are split, and I can't update at my dad's. So, that's why. Well, on with chapter 2 of Revenged! WARNING: VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE VIOLENCE!**

 **Laura's POV**

She's the principal's freaking daughter. And we got mad at her. Crap. What if she's going to tell Ms. Eaton? Then we're gonna be dead meat. She is literally just standing there, smirking at us, while Ross and I just practically had our jaws dropping to the floor.

"Wow. You b**ch. I will steal your best friend from you!" Her fist comes in contact in my face. I spit out blood.

"You will never steal me from Laura!"

"Yes I will. I have my ways!"

Oh no. What does she mean by that?

She punches me hard in the stomach, and I fall to the ground.

Ross just stands still, and his eyes are red. I mean, pupils are red. They aren't his usual chocolate brown eyes that make you melt- Wait. I LIKE ROSS!

Wait. She can't be a human. She's a POLOR. Polors are monsters that make people believe what they want them to believe. During the process, the victim's eyes are red. The only way to make them snap out of their trance is to kill the polor.

Great. Now Ross hates me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days had been hell. I mean, Ross has been treating me like crap. He is dating Courtney, that bi- I mean brat that has made Ross into the freaking trance, also known as: Courtney made Ross believe that I hated him all his life and she was his best friend since Ross and I had been friends. Technically, she stole my life. That evil little bit-oops I mean brat.

I was walking down the hallway, and all of the sudden, Ross and Courtney walks towards me.

"Well well well. Isn't it the b***h. The one who 'ruined' Ross' life." She smirked. I glared daggers at her, signalling her that I will get her back.

I'm also not human. I'm a faerie, the only species that could kill polors. She doesn't know that. Ross doesn't even know I'm a faerie. I'm disguised as a human, well, we look like humans, except we have magical powers. Bright, not dark.

Polors on the other hand, have dark magic.

But we are more powerful.

But, there are a few rare polors who are the strongest of them all.

And Courtney is one of them. I know that 100%.

I'm not so powerful. I need to train to beat her.

Ross just broke me out of my daze.

"You ruined me. Why did you hate me so much?!"

"ROSS! I NEVER HATED YOU! COURTNEY IS A POLOR! SHE'S TRICKING YOU!"

Then, Ross' eyes turned back to normal, and he looked so mad at Courtney.

"WHAT THE HECK, COURTNEY?! WHY?!"

Oh no. Crap just got real.


	4. Chapter 4

_"WHAT THE HECK COURTNEY?!" Ross yelled._

 _Oh no. Crap just got real._

Wow. I actually didn't know that Ross was strong enough to do that. It's really rare, actually.

I know about polors, because I'm a unpolor. That means I'm good. No, we can't go into minds and control people. We kill regular polors. All of them are evil, unless you don't like being what you are. Like Brianna. My best friend from grade 9. She got killed because she refused to follow orders. Sad story.

Well, only unpolors can block regular polors out of their mi- wait a second. I see what's going on here.

Ross is also a unpolor. And he never knew.

It's really scary to find out if you are human, polor, or unpolor.

You are born unpolor, if you are one.

Polors can turn people into polors. Also, they can be born with it (like Brianna). That's extremely rare case scenario.

"How did you do that?!" Courtney asked, shocked, yet mad.

"It's because he's an unpolor, dumbo! I know that, because I am one too!"

Everyone gasps in shock, and Courtney now knows that she can't kill me. Because unpolors can't be killed. We can kill polors, though. It's our job.

"YOU B**CH! YOU TURNED HIM INTO ONE!"

"We can't turn people into unpolors, dumbo. We are born with it. Maybe that man wh*** of a boyfriend changed you into a monster!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER TOO, MARANO!"

"Actually, it's our job to kill you polors. We aren't monsters."

"Ugh! I will kill you!"

"We actually can't be killed by weaklings like you. Infact, we can't be killed at all! We can kill you, though!"

"IT'S NOT OVER, MARANO!"

"Actually, it is!"

And I get out my polor gun, and shoot her. And she falls down.


End file.
